Keep Holding On
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After Splinter dies from his injuries during the battle with Shredder, the Turtles must deal with the loss of their father. Then an old friend of Splinter's offers them a chance to start anew and heal from their wounds.
1. Chapter 1

Keep Holding On

Chapter 1: Death

A/N: This little plot bunny was inspired by a challenge from Stealthy Stories. While I originally stated that I wouldn't take said challenge because it involved killing off Splinter, I suddenly began thinking about it while working on a different story, and the bunny just took shape. The challenge was to write a story about what would have happened if Splinter had died from his injuries during Exodus and how the Turtles would be affected by it. So, I have decided to take on this little bunny. Splinter fans, please don't hurt me. I'm not just killing him off for the heck of it like some authors have done. I'm doing it for a good cause just to see if I can branch out beyond my usual fair of happy ending stories. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT and any related characters associated with them. They are the property of Nickelodeon Studios. I do own the plot for the story.

Summary: When Splinter dies from his injuries after the final battle with Shredder, the Turtles must learn to deal with the loss of their father. Then a friend of Splinter's offers the Turtles a chance to start anew and tries to help them heal from their loss. Can the Turtles band together, or will they fall apart in their grief?

The battle had been going on for a long time now. The Turtles and Splinter were determined to stop Shredder from destroying the Utroms. Michelangelo was fighting one of the Foot Ninjas when Shredder appeared with cables that were electrified. Seeing his son in danger, Splinter pushed Michelangelo out of the way and took the shock himself. The Turtles watched as their father's body convulsed as the electricity surged through him. They cried out in fear as he slumped to the ground. Was he alive, or had he been killed instantly? The Turtles had no time to really process this as they were still fighting to help their friends. In the end, the Turtles suffered injuries of their own, and they feared that they had failed the Utroms.

As Shredder left, the Turtles tried to regroup. All of them were in pain, but they knew they had to do something to stop Shredder. Donatello suggested blowing up the ship, even though it meant they would have to sacrifice themselves. The Turtles were reluctant at first, but they made their decision as their father struggled to sit up and gave them permission to do what they must do. Leonardo didn't want to do it and felt that maybe there was a different way, but he looked at his brothers and father and knew that there was no other option. Don overloaded the power core, and the Turtles braced themselves for the explosion that would end it all. But before anything could happen, the Utroms came to their aid and whisked them into the infirmary to get treated. Shredder, Chaplin, and Karai were locked away as prisoners and would stay as prisoners until a trail was held.

22222

Leonardo awoke and stared at his surroundings. Where was he? Where were his brothers and father? Had they defeated the Shredder? He thought that maybe they had died, but then he felt immense pain in his shoulder. No, they definitely hadn't died because if that had happened, he doubted he would feel pain. Someone had rescued them, but he couldn't place who it was. They weren't at the farmhouse, so it hadn't been April and Casey.

"I am glad to see you're awake, Leonardo," a familiar voice said. Leo turned to see Mr. Mortu come into his room. "You are lucky to be alive."

"Mr. Mortu, where are my brothers?" Leo asked. "What happened to them?"

"Your brothers are stabilized now," Mortu replied. "Donatello suffered a sprained right arm, Raphael has suffered broken ribs, Michelangelo's kneecaps have been shattered, and you have sustained torn ligaments in your shoulder and a part of your shell has been broken. You have also suffered bruised ribs."

Leo was relieved to hear that his brothers were okay, even though they were injured just as he was. But Mortu had left out one important family member. "What about Master Splinter?" he asked.

Mortu's face filled with sadness at the mention of Splinter's name. "I'm sorry, Leonardo, but we couldn't save him," he said sadly. "He went into cardiac arrest shortly after being brought here. We did all we could to revive him, but his heart gave out due to the electrical shocks he sustained. He was also badly burned, though we have tried to fix it as best we could."

Leo's heart shattered right then and there. He couldn't believe it. Master Splinter was gone? Although his father had often prepared them for the day when he would no longer be among them, Leo wasn't prepared for this. Now, he would have to take up his father's mantle and the responsibility. He'd have to do a better job at protecting his brothers. He'd failed at protecting his father and had caused his death. He couldn't do that to his brothers as well. Tears filled his eyes and dripped down his face. Even though he knew he'd have to be strong for his brothers, he took some time to grieve on his own.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he asked, "Do my brothers know?"

Mortu nodded. "Yes, I have informed them as well," he replied. "You are the last one to know. They are not taking it well either."

"We need to be together," Leo insisted. "You can't keep us separated like this."

"I will make arrangements for you to all be in one room," Mortu told him. "You are right. You cannot face this grief on your own."

"Can we see him?" Leo asked him.

"You will see him soon," Mortu promised. "But right now, you all must heal from your own wounds first. I will go and arrange for a room to be prepared for all of you. Then I will come back and take you there."

Leo nodded and watched as Mortu left the room. He couldn't believe this was happening. Splinter had really left them. Thoughts of Shredder and Karai entered his mind, and a hard look came over his eyes. They would pay for what they had done. There would be no mercy for them and no escape. He would make sure of that. But first, he had to be there for his brothers and grieve for his father.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," he whispered. "I failed you. I caused all of this. If we hadn't had to sacrifice ourselves, you would still be alive. I can't do this on my own, Father. I can't lead them like you want me to. Look what happened to us. There's no way I'll be able to do this. I'm not skilled enough like you." Sobs wracked his body as he cried for the future and for what had happened. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Splinter was supposed to die of old age when the Turtles were older, not by electrical shock. How would they go on? Who would be there to guide them and help them with their decision now? None of them were fully trained ninjas yet. Leo knew that he couldn't teach his brothers what he didn't know in the first place. He knew that sooner or later, they would follow their father. There was no way they could survive without him.

A few hours later, Mortu came back and wheeled Leonardo to a different room. His brothers were all there and looked up expectantly as he was brought in. They place him next to Raphael, who had bandages covering his broken ribs. Donatello was on Raph's other side, a sling on his arm, though he appeared to be less injured than the others, which was a good thing. Michelangelo was on Don's other side, his knees wrapped in bandages and a dejected look on his face. Leo knew that Mikey was taking Splinter's death just as hard as he was. For a moment, no one said anything as they all just looked at each other. Then Mikey spoke up.

"He saved me," he whispered. "He pushed me out of the way. That should've been me who got electrocuted, not Sensei. I should be dead right now."

"Mikey, don't say that," Don begged. "It wasn't your fault. Splinter didn't want you to die, so he saved you. We didn't know it would kill him."

"It's not your fault, Mikey, it's mine," Leo added. "I should have come up with a better plan to protect us. If you guys have to blame anyone, blame me."

"Leo, knock it off," Raphael ordered. "It wasn't your fault or Mikey's. It was Shredder's fault, and after we get out of here, he's gonna pay for takin' our dad from us."

Leo knew Raph was right. It all came down to Shredder now. They had to make him suffer just as they were suffering now. He needed to feel the pain they were feeling. First, he had killed Yoshi, and now he had killed Splinter. They had to make sure he didn't tear apart any other families.

"Does anyone know what happened to Shredder?" Leo asked his brothers.

"I asked Mortu, and he said they're holding him prisoner," Don replied. "There's going to be a trial in front of the Utrom Council to sentence him for his crimes."

"Damn, I was hopin' we'd be the ones to cause him sufferin'," Raph grumbled. "But at least he won't be able to hurt no more people. You think they'll put him in prison or somethin'?"

"It depends on what the Council decides," Leo replied. "I doubt he'll get a light sentence though."

After that, the Turtles became silent. There wasn't much for them to really say at the moment. All of them were still grieving for their father. After they were fed, Mortu told them that they could see Splinter. They were all nervous as they were wheeled to where Splinter's body lay. Dread filled Leo as he gazed upon his father's charred remains. Splinter looked so peaceful as though he was just sleeping, though they all knew the truth. Mikey began crying soon after he saw the remains, followed by Raph and Don. Leo squeezed out a few tears, but he tried to hold back the rest. He needed to be strong for his brothers now. Raph could see Leo's struggle to hold it together and squeezed his brother's hand. "It's okay, bro," he whispered. "Just let it out."

Leo tried to keep up the façade, but memories of his father's sacrifice and what they had almost done to defeat Shredder came flooding back. Once again, sobs wracked his body. "I'm sorry, Sensei," he whispered. "It's my fault." He felt Raph's hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him, but Leo didn't care. He had caused all of this, and now it was his job to make it up to his father.

After a short vigil by their father's side, the Turtles were taken back to their room. Mikey kept crying, and Don continued to comfort their youngest brother, even though he was feeling sad as well. Raph wanted to talk to Leo about what he'd said, but Leo wanted to be left alone. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of Mikey crying. He tried to pretend that this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up at any minute to find Splinter asking if he wanted some tea. But Leo knew that when he opened his eyes, the reality would hit him again. Splinter was gone, and there was nothing they could do to bring him back.

Mortu came in to check on the Turtles. All of them were asleep now, and his heart went out to them as they suffered in their grief. He would have to ask them about the funeral and what they wanted done, but there would be time for that later. He would have to let them process the grief first and heal from their injuries before asking them for anything. Shredder's trial was in three days, and he knew that the Turtles would want to be present to see him sentenced. Mortu had spoken to the Council, and they had assured him that Shredder would no longer hurt any innocent lives again. Mortu had been reassured about this, but it didn't change the fact that Hamato Yoshi and now Hamato Splinter were both gone. Shredder had killed them both and had changed the lives of those who had been closest to them. Mortu knew the Turtles would never be the same again. They would need guidance to get through this horrible time, and Mortu felt that he knew just the one who could help them. He hurried away to discuss things with the Council and make arrangements for the Turtles.

A/N: So, now the grieving process will begin. I really hope you guys aren't mad at me for killing Splinter off like that. I just want to explore this possibility. So, who is the one who will try and help the Turtles through their grief? And how will the Turtles deal with Shredder's trial and Splinter's funeral? Find out in the next chapter of Keep Holding On. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I took so long, but I had other stories I was working on and decided to put this on hold. But now I have ideas of where I want it to go, so I decided to put this chapter up. I want to thank all of who have read and reviewed thus far and give a special thanks to Epicenter Six who kindly reminded me that he/she was the one who issued the challenge. Thanks a million to all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Three days later, the Turtles were taken to the Utrom Council's chambers to witness the trial of Oroku Saki, also known as The Shredder and his Utrom name Ch'rell. The Turtles listened as the Council spoke of Shredder's various crimes throughout the known realms and ended with the murders of Hamato Yoshi and Hamato Splinter. Karai and Dr. Chaplin were also present, but the Turtles ignored them. Ch'rell growled after the Council was finished as they declared that he be exiled to an ice asteroid. They also deemed that Karai and Chaplin be sent to be dealt with by the human authorities.

As Karai and Chaplin were being sent away, Karai shouted up at Leo, "This is not what I wanted!"

Leo just stared at her with cold eyes, not saying a word. He hoped his expression was enough to convey to her that he hadn't wanted this either, but there was nothing that could be done. Her father had killed his father, and he was going to make sure that if Karai became involved with the Foot, she would pay along with the rest of the Foot Clan.

When the trial was over, the Turtles went back to their shared room. They would be going home in two days so they could prepare a funeral for Master Splinter. April and Casey had promised to meet them at the Lair. Both human friends had been saddened when they learned of Splinter's death and had promised to do all they could for their ninja friends. The Turtles were lucky to have friends like them who would be there for them no matter what.

"Well, we did it," Raphael said. "Shredder's gone."

"Yeah, but the price for that was too high," Leo said sadly. "It was a victory, but it was also a defeat."

"So, what exactly are we gonna do for this funeral anyway?" Mikey asked. "Do you think maybe April could buy a casket or something?"

"Mikey, we aren't going to bury him the way humans do," Leo replied. "We're going to cremate him and bury his ashes beside Master Yoshi."

"Leo, how can you have planned that so quickly?" Don asked him. "And how do you even know that's what Splinter would want?"

"He told me," Leo answered. "It was during one of our afternoon teas. You guys weren't around, and we were just talking about different things. Then Splinter confided in me that he was proud of how well we all were doing and how well I was doing in leading you guys. He said that he wasn't afraid about our future, but that if he were to die, he knew that I would be able to lead us and take on that responsibility. Then he told me that he wanted to be cremated and buried beside Master Yoshi when he died. I was kind of shocked that he'd mentioned it, but I promised him that we'd honor his request when the time came."

The others just stared at their brother in astonishment at this revelation. They hadn't known that Splinter was prepared for when he would die and had put thought into what he wanted. But then again, the Turtles hadn't known when that day would come, and they were sure Splinter didn't either. It just didn't seem right that he wasn't here now. He should be with them celebrating Shredder's defeat. This was what he'd been training them for all along. Now, Master Yoshi was avenged, but Splinter wasn't there to share in this victory.

"Okay, but once we cremate him, how do we know where Yoshi is buried?" Don asked, returning to the point at hand. "Did Sensei tell you that, too?"

Leo shook his head. "No, but he did tell me that if he died, we were to go to Japan and seek out the Ancient One," he responded.

"The Ancient One?" Raph repeated. "Who the shell is that?"

"Splinter told me that the Ancient One was the one who had adopted Yoshi and trained him," Leo told them. "He said that the Ancient One would know where Yoshi was buried and would help to carry out Master Splinter's wish."

"Okay, that's weird," Mikey commented. "And how are we gonna find this Ancient Dude anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Leo replied. "I guess we'd just have to play it by ear."

"Wait, maybe the Utroms know," Don mused. "After all, Yoshi was a Guardian for them, right? Maybe they'd know how to reach the Ancient One and can find out where he is."

"Hey, you're right," Raph replied. "When Mortu comes in here, we should ask him about this Ancient One and where he's at."

With this settled, the Turtles began to talk more about what they would do when they returned home. Leo suggested that they clean out Splinter's room and see if there was anything else their father had wanted at the time of his death. The others agreed and began to talk more about plans for the funeral. Don would request that Mortu contact some of their friends from the Battle Nexus and alert them of Splinter's death so that they could attend the funeral. They compiled a list of guests to have at the funeral and also decided to have a small reception afterward. Then they planned on going to Japan once they found out where Yoshi was buried and would bury their father by his own master.

Mikey felt the atmosphere was too morose and tried to lighten it up a little. "Hey, remember the time Master Splinter taught us how to use the toilet?" he asked.

Leo laughed. "Boy, do I," he said. "He was so serious even then, trying to teach us how to go the bathroom."

"Yeah, I remember Mikey kept fallin' in the toilet," Raph remembered. "And he was scared every time Splinter tried to flush it. He thought there was a monster in there."

"Hey, I had every right to be scared!" Mikey protested. "I was three! Besides, the toilet we had was loud."

"And Raph kept trying to scare Mikey by constantly flushing it," Don remembered.

"And you tried to see how much toilet paper you could put in there," Leo teased Don. "Boy, was Splinter mad at you when the toilet overflowed. It took hours for him to clean up that mess."

"Well, I was curious," Don replied. "But, yeah, I did kind of mess up on that one."

"I just remember the time Splinter took us to the park at night," Leo reminisced. "We were so amazed at everything there was to see. Splinter told us more about the world then, and we had so much fun playing in the pond there."

The Turtles spent more time telling stories and sharing memories of their father. It really made them feel better to know that Splinter wouldn't be forgotten, but it still made them sad to think that he'd never hug them again. He'd never say to them, "Good job, my sons" whenever they did a kata right. He'd never smooth their foreheads or tuck them in at night. There would always be a hole where their father used to be, and they weren't sure if they'd ever be able to fill it. It would be so weird never to hear him humming as he got his breakfast or crying over one of his stories on television. Things just wouldn't be the same without their father to protect them.

Leo was the one who was feeling this the most. He knew Splinter wanted him to take over where his father had left off, but Leo wasn't ready for that. He didn't feel that he'd learned enough to continue teaching his brothers ninjitsu. How could he be a teacher when he was still a student? That was the question Leo had never asked his father when he was alive, and it made him feel guilty. He should've been more prepared for this day. He should've asked more questions to make sure that what Splinter wanted was the right thing to do.

"Leo, are you okay?" Raph asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo replied. "Just thinking about things."

Before Raph could ask another question, a knock sounded on their door.

"Who is it?" Leo asked.

"Mr. Mortu," the voice replied. "I have someone here I would like for all of you to meet."

Leo opened the door and saw Mr. Mortu standing outside. Beside him was an old man who was heavyset and had a long white beard.

"Leonardo, I would like you to meet the Ancient One," Mr. Mortu said as he indicated the old man. "He was Master Yoshi's father. Ancient One, I would like you to meet Hamato Splinter's sons."

Leonardo immediately bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Ancient One," he said. "Let me introduce my brothers." He pointed to them as he spoke their names. "Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

The other three Turtles bowed to the Ancient One as well. They were shocked that he was here when they had just been discussing him.

The Ancient One smiled at them and bowed back. "It is an honor for me to see you again, little kame," he replied. "I am very sorry for your loss. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"You mean, you've seen us before?" Don asked. "When?"

"When you were very young," the Ancient One replied. "Your father had procured Yoshi's ashes and had come to Japan to bury Yoshi beside Teng Shen. He explained to me what happened to my son and introduced you as well."

"Who's Teng Shen?" Mikey asked.

"I will get to that later, Michelangelo," the Ancient One replied. "For now, I would like to discuss something else with you. Splinter-san told me before you left that if anything were to happen to him he would like for me to continue being your sensei and continue training you in ninjitsu. I know that you have learned a lot since then, but you are still young and have not yet fully been trained as ninja."

Leo was a bit confused. "I thought Master Splinter wanted me to continue training my brothers," he said. "He never mentioned that he wanted someone else to take over the training."

"He probably did not anticipate that his death would take place so soon," the Ancient One replied. "He probably anticipated that it would happen when you were fully trained or closer to that time anyway. However, he did mention to me that he wished for me to be your sensei. I know that you do not know me well, but I would love the chance to get to know you and to be your teacher."

"That would be cool," Mikey said excitedly. "You're gonna love New York, Ancient One. It has the best pizza ever. We live down in the sewers, but you could take over Master Splinter's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"While I appreciate the offer, Michelangelo, I have a home of my own in Japan," the Ancient One told him. "I would like it if all of you were to live with me."

"You mean, we'd have to leave New York?" Raph asked incredulously.

"Yes, you would," the Ancient One replied.

"But, Ancient One, we have friends in New York," Don protested. He thought of April, Casey, and Leatherhead. If they left New York, they'd have to leave their friends behind too. How could they even think of abandoning the ones who had risked so much for them time and time again?

"Yeah, and what about the Foot and the Purple Dragons?" Raph added. "If we leave, they could take over New York. We can't let that happen, especially after they just killed our dad."

"I understand your dilemma," the Ancient One told them. "I am not asking you to decide just yet. If you have affairs to settle, then I am willing to wait until you have settled them first before coming over to Japan. I know that this is hard for all of you, and I am deeply sorry that you have to go through this. I am just explaining what your master has asked me to do. It is your decision whether you would like me to teach you or not."

Leo knew what his brothers were thinking. It was going to be hard to leave New York when they had so many memories and friends there. However, Leo thought it was a good idea. After all, they weren't fully trained yet, and they needed someone to continue teaching them. Master Splinter wanted the Ancient One to continue training them, and Leo had promised Master Splinter that he would comply with all of his wishes.

"Thank you for coming and telling us of Master Splinter's wishes, Ancient One," he replied. "I think it would be a good idea and a great honor if you would continue to teach us. However, I would like to consult with my brothers as well as our friends April and Casey. We need to let them know what is going on and what they think of all of this. They are like family to us, and I would feel guilty if I did not include them in this discussion."

"I understand, Leonardo," the Ancient One responded. "I am willing to let you discuss this with your family and friends. I will remain here and in New York until you have made your decision."

"Very well," Leo replied. "Then we would be honored if you would stay in our home while we make our decision. We want to have a proper funeral for Master Splinter and then take his ashes to be buried beside Master Yoshi. That was our original intention anyway before we knew you were here."

"Thank you, Leonardo," the Ancient One said to him. "I would be honored to be a guest in your home while you are settling your affairs. And now, I will leave you so that you may discuss what I have told you. It was nice getting to meet you once again. Splinter-san was a fine warrior and a good pet for my Yoshi. Yoshi loved Splinter and took good care of him as did Teng Shen."

"Was Teng Shen another orphan?" Mikey asked him.

"Yes, and she was also Yoshi's love," the Ancient One replied. "But there will be time to speak of that later. I must go and rest. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, kame."

"Good night, Ancient One," the Turtles chorused as they watched the old man leave their quarters.

"Okay, what the shell was that about?" Raph asked once the Ancient One and Mortu had left.

"He wants us to leave New York," Don replied.

"Dude, there is no way I'm leaving New York," Mikey declared. "I mean, you can't even get pizza in Japan."

"I think it's a good idea," Leo told them. "We need a new teacher, and I think the Ancient One can help teach us what we haven't learned yet."

"But what about our friends?" Don asked him. "We can't just leave them behind. They've risked so much for us."

"I know, Don, but we can't stay," Leo answered. "We need guidance."

"But I thought that's what Splinter wanted you to be, Leo," Mikey pointed out. "You're the leader."

"I don't think he wanted me to teach you guys, Mikey," he replied. "He just wanted me to lead the team."

"What the shell's gotten into you, Leo?" Raph demanded. "You've been actin' like Splinter Junior ever since we first started learnin' ninjitsu. But now that Splinter's gone, you act like you can't even fill his shoes and you don't know how. Why are you so damn insecure about all of this?"

"Because I'm not ready!" Leo burst out. "Splinter was training me to be a leader, but I'm not ready to fill his shoes! I can't do this on my own! I can't be him!"

Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo, you're not gonna be on your own," he said softly. "You have us. We'll help you out, bro."

"We're a family," Don added. "We're always going to be there for each other. We're not asking you to be Splinter, Leo. No one can replace him. We're just saying that you're a good leader, and you can lead us anywhere."

"Yeah, we'll follow you wherever you want to go, Leo," Mikey chimed in. "If you think we should go to Japan, then we'll go with you. Hey, maybe I might learn to like Japanese food."

Leo smiled softly at his brothers. "Thanks, guys," he said softly. "I'm glad you're not mad about this."

"We'll miss our friends and the city, but I guess it's a good thing, too," Don mused. "And if things go wrong in New York, we could always come back. I'm sure April and Casey would keep the Lair nice for us while we're gone. And we can always keep in touch via Shell Cell and e-mail."

"Then we've agreed that we'll go to Japan and be taught by the Ancient One?" Leo asked as confirmation.

The others nodded.

"Good," Leo replied. "Then we'll have a lot of arrangments to make before we leave."

22222

The next day, the Turtles told the Ancient One that they had decided to live in Japan with them. He was delighted with the news and promised that the Turtles would be able to visit New York whenever they wanted to and would be able to come back if anything went wrong in the city. He could understand their desire to protect the city as they told him more about their home and the enemies they had faced there. He told them of Japan and how much they would love his home. He even said they would be free to walk around outside since he was further from the city, and they wouldn't be seen so easily. That made them happy to know that they'd be living with Yoshi's father and Splinter's grandfather.

When April and Casey picked them up, they were happy to see their human friends. Both humans gave the Turtles hugs and told them how sorry they were for their loss. The Turtles introduced their friends to the Ancient One, and he bowed to them and said that it was an honor to meet them. The Utroms promised to bring Splinter's body once the Turtles were ready for the funeral and promised to keep it preserved until then. Leo thanked them and thought this would be the best arrangement since they were afraid his body wouldn't last long down in the sewers while they prepared for the funeral.

As the Turtles entered the Lair, they couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness when they saw Master Splinter's empty chair. They remembered how he used to sit there and wait up for them until they came back from their nightly patrol. Although they often insisted that he didn't have to wait up he maintained that he wouldn't sleep until they were all safely in bed. But now he wasn't there to welcome them home after a brutal battle, and it made things feel incomplete. Would they feel this way after they left for Japan, or would the hole gradually leave them?

Leo showed the Ancient One to Splinter's room and told him that he was welcome to sleep there. The Ancient One thanked him, saying, "I am honored to stay in your home, Leonardo. I am sure Splinter-san would have offered me his room if he were here, too."

While the Ancient One got settled in, Leo joined his brothers and their friends in preparing for Splinter's funeral. They decided to build a small pyre and lay Splinter's body on that. Then, once everyone had viewed his body and the words were said, they would burn his body and gather his ashes in an urn that April had purchased. Then they would have a small reception afterward so the guests could eat if they wanted to. April and Casey also promised to help the Turtles pack their things and promised to stay in touch once the Turtles were in Japan.

"I just can't believe all of this is happening," April said. "It just seems so unreal that Splinter isn't here."

"I know," Leo whispered. "We all feel that way, April. Thanks for being our friend and helping us through this. We couldn't do it without you or Casey."

"It's the least I could do, guys," April replied. "And thank you for choosing me to be your very first friend. I never thought when I met you that I'd be so close with all of you. You guys are the brothers I never had, and Master Splinter was like a father to me. I know he would want you to continue your training, and I support that. But I won't deny that I'll miss you guys every day."

"Yeah, me, too," Casey added. "I'm gonna miss bustin' head with you, Raph, but I know you can't leave your brothers just for that. I'll make sure to keep the streets safe, and if anythin' goes wrong, I'll let you guys know."

"I'll miss you, too, bonehead," Raph replied. "Just don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. And make sure to save some skulls for me when I visit."

"You know I will," Casey responded.

After Casey and April left to go home, the Turtles cleaned up the Lair and got ready for bed themselves. They didn't feel like going out on patrol, and they had to prepare so much for the funeral. Leo checked on the Ancient One to make sure he was okay, and he assured the blue-clad Turtle that he was fine. He had even turned on the TV and was watching a recorded episode of one of Splinter's soaps.

"You watch stories, too?" Leo asked him.

"Yes, of course," the Ancient One replied. "How do you think Splinter-san became so addicted to them? You may not believe it, Leonardo, but some of these American stories are fairly big in Japan."

Leo smiled. "Oh, that's nice," he said. "Well, my brothers and I are going to bed. We'll see you in the morning. Let us know if you need anything."

"I will, Leonardo," the Ancient One said. "Good night."

"Good night," Leo answered as he bowed to the Ancient One. Then he went up to his room after checking on his brothers and settled into bed. Although he would miss this room and his underground home, he knew that Master Splinter would want them to live in Japan and continue their training there. While New York was a wonderful city, it was now tainted with horrible memories, and Leo wasn't sure if he could continue to live in the Lair and go on without Splinter at his side. He still felt that he wasn't ready to take his father's place, but he knew that his brothers were there for him and would always support him no matter what. They were a family and had to be there for each other. Splinter's death had proven that family was important and that without that factor in life, there was nothing. Leo vowed that he and his brothers would fulfill their father's legacy and be the warriors he had trained them to be.

22222

The day of the funeral was a solemn one for the Turtles. They couldn't believe that this was the day that they'd have to burn their father's body and say goodbye to him forever. None of them were ready for it, but they knew that Splinter would want them to carry out his wishes just as he asked them to. The Utroms came with the body and laid Splinter in his room. Raph and Casey had built the pyre where Splinter's body would lay, and it was ready to be used. One by one, the guests arrived and paid their respects to the Turtles for their loss. Leatherhead and Professor Honeycutt were there as were Angel, April, and Casey. The Daimyo and his son were also there along with Miyamoto Usagi, Gennosuke, Tomoe Ame, and Lord Noriyuki. The Ancient One stayed close beside the Turtles and offered words of comfort when they were needed. He could tell that the Turtles weren't ready for this and offered his support in the best way he could.

When it was time for the ceremony, the guests gathered outside an abandoned tunnel where the pyre was set up. Leonardo solemnly carried his father's body wrapped in the kimono he loved to wear and set it gently on the pyre. Then he and his brothers stared at their father's body in silence, hardly daring to believe that this was really happening.

"It's almost like he's sleeping," Mikey whispered.

"I know, but he's not," Raph told him. "I just can't believe he's actually gone."

"None of us can," Don chimed in. "We didn't expect this to happen."

Leo sighed and gazed at his father's body. "Master Splinter, you were the greatest father and sensei any of us could have had," he began. "You took us in and trained us to be ninjas when you could have just abandoned us. By some weird twist of fate, you became our father and loved us so much. You helped us in our times of need and guided us when we needed you. You always told us that you would be gone one day, but we never thought that day would be now. We'll never forget you, Master Splinter. You will always live on in our hearts and be there in spirit to guide us. Thank you for teaching me the way of the ninja and helping me to be a better leader. I hope that I can live up to the expectations you set for me and that I can lead my brothers as you taught me to do. I love you, Father. Rest in peace."

"Goodbye, Master Splinter," Raph spoke up. "I know that I was a bit of a stubborn kid when I was little and that I didn't make things easy on you. But you taught me about my anger and how to control it. I like to think I've gotten better because of you and that I'm not as angry as I used to be. Hell, I'm even getting along with Leo, and you know how we used to fight. But I've realized why you chose him to be the leader, and I know that I can't always fight with him. We're a family, and we have to be there for each other no matter what. You taught me that, and you taught me to be a better brother, even when though it's hard sometimes. I'll never forget how much you taught me, and I'll always remember the good times we had together. I love you, Dad. I hope that wherever you are, you're happy. Rest in peace."

"I'm going to miss you, Sensei," Don said. "You taught me so much about science and knowledge. I remember always coming to you with new ideas and even telling you about stuff I learned. You were always so proud of me and always supported my knowledge. I remember when you praised me for inventing the Battle Shell, even though you told me never to test it in the house. I know that I'll always remember the things we did together and the things you taught me. I hope that I can still use that knowledge to do great things, just as you wanted me to. Thank you for being a good teacher and father, Sensei. I'll miss you. Rest in peace.

Mikey sniffled as he got ready to speak. "You know, I always used to have bad dreams about you dying, Sensei," he began. "I remember when I told you about them, and you told me not to worry about it. You said that you would die when you were ready, and that I shouldn't be afraid of you leaving me. The nightmares stopped after that, but I look back on that day now, Sensei. I don't think you were ready to die yet and leave us. You shouldn't have. I think what gets to me the most is that you died protecting me. It should've been me who took that shock, not you. I know you weren't ready for me to die, but I wasn't ready for you to die either. This wasn't supposed to happen, and it doesn't fit. But I want to thank you for putting up with all my pranks and jokes over the years. I want to thank you for trying to play video games with me and getting confused about which buttons to push. I want to thank you for being there for me when I had nightmares or just when I was down. But most of all, I want to thank you for sacrificing yourself and saving my life. You didn't have to do it, but I know now why you did. You did it because you loved me and wanted me to live my life just as I'm doing now. I don't know if I can go on without you, Sensei, but I'm gonna try my best to still do what you wanted me to do. So, in conclusion, thanks for being a great father and being there for me. I didn't' want you to die, but I know that you'll always be there guiding me and my brothers in spirit. Thank you, Master Splinter. I love you. Rest in peace."

After Mikey was done, each of the Turtles went up to Splinter's body and kissed him softly on the forehead as he used to do to them when he tucked them in at night. Then they stood for a moment of silence and gazed at their father's body one last time. At Leo's signal, Raph and Casey lit the matches and set fire to the pyre they had built. Then they all stood in silence as the fire burned and Splinter's body was consumed by the flames. When the fire had died out, they gathered Splinter's ashes and stored them in the urn. Then they thanked the guests for coming and led them to the Lair where a small reception took place. The guests talked to the Turtles for a long time, sharing stories about Splinter and grieving for his loss.

When the guests departed for their respective homes, the Turtles cleaned up the Lair and decided to rest for the night. Tomorrow, they would clean out Splinter's room and prepare for their journey to Japan to live with the Ancient One. So many things were changing in their lives, but the Hamato brothers knew that the one thing that wouldn't' change was that they were a family and would always remain so. Before they went to bed that night, they gathered together and vowed to stick together no matter what. Then they slept and dreamed good dreams as they prepared for a new chapter of their lives.

A/N: Whoa. I can't believe this is fifteen pages long! I was going to make it longer than that and include something else, but I'll save that for another chapter. I bet you're curious as to what I was going to include, huh? Well, you'll have to wait and see what that is later. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try and update this as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review after you have finished reading, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
